1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic circuit for an automatic transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hydraulic circuit for an automatic transmission in which foreign materials having flowed into a circuit can be easily removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an automatic transmission provides convenient driving by achieving automatic shifting to a target shift speed as a consequence of the target shift speed being derived from a predetermined shifting pattern based on a vehicle speed and variation of a throttle opening, and then operational elements being controlled according to a hydraulic duty of the target shift speed. The automatic transmission includes a plurality of friction members, such as a clutch or a brake, operated by hydraulic pressure so as to realize various shift speeds.
However, if foreign materials enter into a hydraulic circuit for an automatic transmission provided for supplying hydraulic pressure to the plurality of friction members, performance of the automatic transmission may be deteriorated or a bad shifting may be generated. Particularly, driver satisfaction may be deteriorated and a serious accident may occur because of the bad shifting.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.